


Yuzuroid

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Lizards, M/M, Swearing, bussy, cloning, lizard tori, skin suits, test chambers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Yuzuru awakens in a lab facility surrounded by nothing other than clones of himself. He discoveres he is one of the thousand replacable butlers his evil master tori has made in order to never have to serve himself. Joint he adventure as one slave makes himself known amongst the masses





	

Yzuru awoke in a test chamber! Oh shit! Zuzuyu didnt know where the fuck he was; he heard the soft toot toot of foot steps in the idstance; uzuyru was scarerd alreayd he could feel the fear striking his tiny weewee alreayd; then something even tinier than his dingle entered the room;  
‘oh no’ yuuuuuuzuuuuuuuuu tried to screm but his shitty little water filled lungs wouldnt allow him; how am i not dead ysuaru thought but before he could finish the thought he saw someone dropkcikable enter the room: yozoro’S eyes widen what the fuck was that”””  
>ITS A MI! TORI the boy said as he entered the room. “Let me slip into something more comfortbale” the gremlin says as he unzips his skinsuit revealing a lizard body that had been hidden byt he human suit* y4zur0 cried softly in his test chamber, how could this lizard demon hide under his bochaamamamamamas beautiful human skin?  
“This bussy” tori states.  
YOzuru sobbed, “Why are you even here.”  
“You see,” Tori cracked a sadistic smile, “you are merely my butler fufu~!”  
Yumzoro stared at the lizard (boy?) in fear “u aint my bochamama”  
“Oh, but I am,” tori bussied out.  
Zoro wondered, did this lizard think he was stupid? All he wanted to do was go home and do whatever y9999z did, like wash dishes or cry.  
“Yes, I do think you are stupid. You do realize that you are not alone here, right? How foolish of you to think you are unique.” yzumtaro’s face twisted in confusion, he looked around him and noticed something horrible…...  
Tori paced around youasdru’s test chamber, his scaly feet scuttering across the floor.  
“Don’t you get it?” Tori asked as he looked deep into yuaZAMO’s eyes, searching for a response other than confusion on uyzsru’s face. “You are nothing but a clone~!”  
yuaromes started opening and closing his mouth like the ugly dead fish he was, “A clone? That can’t be true! I’m the only me I know.”  
“Wow youre fucking stupid. LOOK AROUND YOU YOU DUMB SHIT!” Tori yelled. Yuarno looked around him and noticed that there were hundreds of other test tubes around him, each one had a body inside that looked just like him.  
Yuz000000001 cried “is this happening to me because of my forehead?”  
“No what the fuck its because you keep fucking dying so i need to replace my god damn useless as shit slave every 3 days because SOMEONE CANT STAY THE FUCKING HELL ALIVE,” Tori complained.  
“Thats not very kawaii of you, Tori,” Yuturam replied sassily.  
“I do what i want binch u stuck here fucko”  
“FUCK”

**Author's Note:**

> T:Hi this is what happens when you take a shit post rp and make an even shitter au out of it  
> R: Ye this is written by two people and we're both sorry for absolutely nothing  
> T: I am not sorry for art


End file.
